Heat (609)
Heat, A.K.A. Experiment 609, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to fire heat rays from the black oval on his forehead. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is as Melty's assistant at the recycling plant. Bio Experiment 609 was the 609th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to shoot heat lasers from the large bulb on his forehead. 609 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 609's pod eventually made its way to a junk shop, where it, along with 544, 617 and 033, was stolen by Gantu, activated, and named Heat in "Dupe". Back at Gantu's ship, Gantu trained and conditioned Plasmoid, Heat, Thresher and Hammerface by using Experiment 625 for target practice, much to Reuben's indignity. The four henchmen experiments were then led by Gantu in an attack on the Pelekais' house, where they were ordered to defeat and capture Stitch and his replicas after seeing that he had been split into four. Heat engaged one of the clones in a duel. The clone picked up the couch to use as a weapon, but as he only possessed one-fourth of the original Stitch's strength, picking it up was a struggle for him. Seeing his chance, Heat used his heat ray to carve a hole in the base of the couch, and due to the sudden imbalance, it collapsed on top of the clone. Gantu then picked the latter up and placed him in a capture container. After capturing Stitch and his duplicates, the five returned to Gantu's ship for a victory feast, but were interrupted by Lilo, Pleakley and Dupe. After being tricked by Lilo, Gantu used Dupe to clone Heat into a hundred replicas, but as Heat's power was thus divided between them, they became complete weaklings, and thus were easily defeated. It is presumed that Hämsterviel was somehow able to re-merge the weakling Heats into one. In "Remmy", Heat was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Heat reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Heat, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Heat participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Heat made an appearance in a later episode of the Stitch! anime along with Swapper. Heat was mistaken to be as Splodyhead by Jumba and Pleakley. Swapper switched Stitch and Hiroman's bodies. Then, when Heat attacked, Hiroman required to figure out how to use Stitch's abilities to win. Biology Appearance Heat is a red-orange doglike experiment with small black eyes, thick arms and legs, a big mouth, small ears, large red nose and a large black oval on his forehead. Special Abilities Heat can fire an orange heat ray from the large bulb on his forehead. Weaknesses Like other experiments, when Heat is divided by Dupe into a hundred replicas, each one will be virtually harmless. Trivia *Heat is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Yaarp, Gigi, Elastico, Hammerface, Thresher, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. *Heat's pod color is green. *Heat is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 609 Primary function: Heat shooter". Gallery 609 heat by bricerific43-d5a67se.jpg 609_Heat__by_experiments.jpg Experiment doodle sheet 02 by dragonpop1-d75yi2g.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h10m46s118.png vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h11m19s242.png vlcsnap-2014-01-09-13h50m22s187.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h11m31s103.png vlcsnap-2013-06-20-19h22m28s180.png vlcsnap-2014-01-09-13h50m39s160.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h11m39s181.png screenCapture 10.07.13 17-59-24.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 19-17-08.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-00-30.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-01-11.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-01-24.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-27.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-35.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-41.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-48.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-53.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-58.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-40-49.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-42-11.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-42-34.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-43-14.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-43-28.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-43-43.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-44-17.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-44-31.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-44-42.jpg 959593293.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h34m27s124.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h34m55s100.png vlcsnap-2014-01-09-13h48m37s167.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-23h25m04s93.png ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-51-01.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-06-03.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-07-01.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h39m47s5.png vlcsnap-2014-01-09-14h01m38s73.png ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-09-17.jpg vlcsnap-2014-01-09-14h01m57s139.png 3545443333.jpg 64264822888.jpg vlcsnap-2014-01-09-14h03m18s7.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-23h26m03s163.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-20-19h35m09s55.png screenCapture 21.01.14 22-00-49.jpg screenCapture 22.01.14 17-27-40.jpg screenCapture 22.01.14 17-27-52.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h49m22s93.png screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-34.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-39.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-43.jpg vlcsnap-2014-01-09-14h09m14s253.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h52m28s186.png screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-47.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-50.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-13.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-26.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-34.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-49.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-55.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-01-27.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-05-40.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-06-31.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-06-44.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-07-00.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-07-12.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-07-28.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-09-56.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-10-26.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-10-59.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-11-12.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-11-45.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-11-54.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-12-05.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-12-39.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-12-51.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-13-02.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-13-12.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-13-24.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-13-47.jpg screenCapture 22.01.14 14-02-35.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 16-55-40.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 16-57-27.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 16-57-56.jpg|Heat being duplicated ScreenCapture 26.01.14 18-37-16.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 22-53-38.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-15-20h45m40s191.png vlcsnap-2014-01-09-14h37m26s18.png 6464644444.jpg|Weak clones vlcsnap-2014-01-09-14h37m37s142.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-11h07m44s173.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-11h07m55s37.png 99924924923.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png 33494404040.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png ExperimentsLine2.jpg 060403404040404.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h37m23s239.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h55m45s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h56m31s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h56m47s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h12m20s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h54m38s153.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h21m39s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h46m33s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h25m25s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h22m17s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h02m11s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h22m40s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h24m29s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h18m05s178.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h18m22s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h43m11s65.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h27m08s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h39m33s156.png vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h59m02s75.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h49m17s221.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-10h36m38s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h20m29s172.png vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h59m54s154.png vlcsnap-2013-07-19-17h43m03s147.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-05-22h00m16s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-22h33m07s232.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h20m01s228.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Heat.jpg screenCapture 18.07.13 13-24-35.jpg screenCapture 18.07.13 13-25-17.jpg screenCapture 18.07.13 13-25-22.jpg screenCapture 18.07.13 13-25-34.jpg screenCapture 18.07.13 13-26-49.jpg screenCapture 18.07.13 13-27-13.jpg screenCapture 18.07.13 13-27-30.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-19-56.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-21-03.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-21-38.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-23-57.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-24-48.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-25-13.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-25-49.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-26-55.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-28-48.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-29-27.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-30-03.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-30-31.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-31-19.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-33-14.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-34-10.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 21-35-24.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 22-01-30.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 22-02-24.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 22-03-30.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 22-04-13.jpg panes90.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males Category:Captured Experiments